


the FBI Ranger

by Rangerfan58



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Walker was literally dead from a hit on the courthouse and it was the day of the funeral

"you're the last of a breed Walker but we'll try to make the best of it and carry on the legacy of the Rangers" said someone at the funeral

the person stands up and walks away tipping their hat in a salute to Alex on the way out

"now to get to work for Ranger Walker"

they go back to the station and grab their gun with Trivette trying to stop them

"whoa where do you think  _you're_ going?" asked Jimmy

(straps in the gun) "patrol"

"not in your state of mind you aren't"

"sorry sir but there's something I gotta do"

"ain't happening"

"yes it is"

they start to walk out after a stare down

"I made a promise to Walker and I'm not about to break it"

"what promise?"

"sorry but I can't tell you it was as he was dying and he thought that I was best suited and said not to tell for a bit"

they head out but before they could leave

"wait Angel"

Angel turns

"good luck"

"thanks I'll need it"

she head out prepping her gun while at it

"time to finish this"

she heads to a bar and goes in

"who are you and what do you want?" asked the owner

"I'm a Texas Ranger and I'm looking for Canler Martencello"

Martencello speaks up

"I'm Martencello what do you want"

"you're under arrest"

"what for?"

"for the murder of a Texas Ranger and for dealing drugs"

"it'll never hold, what proof do you got?"

"this"

she holds up a tape recorder and hits play and they hear Walkers voice

"Angel...it's...it's too late for me"

"hold on Walker helps on the way"

(coughs) "Angel...listen to me for once...I'm not going to make it"

"don't talk like that"

"injuries...to severe...I want you to get...(coughs)...to get Canler Martencello (coughs) and his drug ring...don't...don't tell Jimmy or Alex (coughs) not until you're ready"

they hear a lot of coughing and then Walker again

"the...material you need...is on my desk...it...it will help you...on...your...case"

and then silence until Angel speaks up

"no..Waker it can't be...I'll get you Canler...I'll get you no matter how long it takes"

she hits stop

"now, are you gonna come in quietly or are you gonna fight?"

"kill her"

they start shooting at Angel not a smart idea considering her mood

"that was a bad move Canler"

but she's forced to retreat she's hit on the way out

"ah they hit me"

she was hit twice in the arm and once in the leg she managed to drag herself to her car and drive to the courthouse which also housed Ranger HQ

"made it now to get inside without passing out from blood loss"

she drags herself inside ignoring the looks gets in the elevator gets to her floor and gets out and rags herself to the room opens it and collapses out cold from the blood loss

"guys someone's down and out" said a Ranger

Jimmy checks for a pulse and finds one

"turn them over while I get the med kit"

they turn Angel over and when Jimmy came back and saw her he ran with the kit

"what happened to you?"

he bandages her grazed arm and takes out the bullet then bandages her leg

"an ambulance is on the way" someone informed Jimmy

they came and took her away after saying their diagnosis

"looks like severe blood loss severe and it was quick she's going into shock"

an hour later at Ranger HQ

"Trivette looks bad bad and worried he keeps looking at the phone hoping it rings and it's from the hospital reporting good news" said a Ranger

meanwhile at the hospital

"looks like we can call your job with good news" said the doctor

"no I want to surprise them"

"OK but no overexertion for five hours"

"understood"

at HQ the phone rings

"hello...where...say what?!...oh OK...yea a team will be right there...bye, OK a hostage situation has arisen at the news station and they want five Rangers to start out" said Jimmy

a Ranger spoke up

"I have negotiation skills I'll go"

four others spoke up as well

"OK but be careful these guys have killed two officers and wounded ten others"

they leave as Angel walks in (she was walking because it was a nearby hospital)

"what's the sit. Jimmy?"

"Angel so it  _was_  a simple case of blood loss OK bad guys have the news station"

well five hours later all the Rangers in B company were at the station

"I'll go in Jimmy they owe me one (thinks)  _I'll tell him after the mission is over"_

"no not yet"

"but Jimmy..."

"(shouts) I'm not losing you like I lost Walker!"

just then they heard an explosion

"what was  _that?"_

"don't know but I'm going in"

she runs

"Angel"

she stops

"be careful"

"I will"

she goes in and taps the first guard on the shoulder who turns and  _blocks_  her punch

"but how?"

"it's called...I'm an undercover officer"

they stop fighting each other

"what's the plan officer?"

"to have their say and then bomb the place with everyone in it"

"well I'm  _not_  about to let that happen, keep cool and free others, I've got the main job at the room"

she leaves

"she's following my orders well enough, but she's gonna have to tell Jimmy soon but for now it's time to get the civilians out"

and so that's exactly what happens in the room fifteen minutes later

"Canler you're under arrest"

"never"

they start fighting and ten minutes later Angel wins and cuffs everyone who was with Canler at Ranger HQ an hour later

"we only have enough to hold him a month"

"actually we have more than that"

she plays the tape recorder and stops when Walker mentioned the drug ring

"that's what I've been doing Jimmy, but Walker told me not to tell you until later and well, I need help gathering evidence and busting the ring"

"to keep Walker's killer in jail I'd do anything but now, you need to hand in the recorder as evidence"

"Jimmy it's not viable evidence"

"yes it is, I just got a notice that anything can be used as evidence for Walkers case as long as it's not tampered with, oh and the computer's busted"

"great well I'll be back"

she goes to the evidence room

"this is for the Walker case"

"OK I'll file it as such" said the guard

once she was back at the office the phone rang

"hello...yes...oh hi...I could do that...why alone...look can I at least have Ranger Trivette with me...thanks...goodbye, OK a friend from the news station wants to meet at the nearby coffee shop"

they get there and the guard was waiting for them

"thanks for coming" said the guard

"no sweat what's the problem?" asked Angel

"I've been busted, I just barely managed to escape with very good evidence to shut down Canler's drug ring"

"looks like they got a few rounds at you"

"no kidding (gets out napkin and spits blood) but I had to get help for you guys before I took care of myself"

"can I see the evidence?" asked Jimmy

"here"

he hands over the packet and Jimmy opens it to reveal a  _lot_  of paper

"I'll get this to the evidence room, you get John Doe to the hospital"

Jimmy leaves but is stopped

"Trivette watch you're back"

"I always do sir"

"like when your car exploded a month ago"

"how do you know that?"

"I'll meet you at the reservation after the hearing"

"wait a minute, Walker told me that just before he left for court, I waited an hour before I called and learned of his death at the hands of Canler, though I didn't know it was Canler at the time"

"and I thought I was dead at the time too, thank the doctors and FBI for my being here I already told them I have to be a Ranger again because I was busted"

"Walker!" they both exclaimed

they embraced for five minutes before Walker spoke up

"ow OK, OK it's good to see you too guys but we  _do_  have criminals to take care of"

"looks like the cassettes pointless now huh" said Angel

"nope because I'm going back under a new name until the missions completed"

"what's your name?"

"Mike...Telenson"

he passes out from his injuries

"I got him Jimmy, you do your part"


	2. Chapter 2

five months later at Ranger HQ

"I'm getting pizza" said Mike

but just then two months after Canler was put away for a long time two FBI officers came in

"Mike great job, even with the help in the last few months" said one of the officers

"well we wanted to get Walkers killer so we demanded to help" explained Angel

they looked surprised

"don't look so surprised he was my partner I get protective of him from time to time he's the same with me"

Alex come in and the two FBI officers smile and nod at Mike

"the second thing is a bit better for you, now that the mission has been completed we're keeping our end of the bargain"

they bring out a file and so does Mike

"you do know that Mike will permanently be dead"

"yes but it's for the best"

they switch folders

"we'll burn this when we get back" said the other officer

"right I'll see you when we work on another federal case"

then "Mike" walks over to Alex and tries to kiss her but is slapped in the face

"don't you  _dare_  come at me"

"Alex it's..."

"(punches him) stay away from me"

that punch made him drop the file and it opens to reveal Walkers Ranger picture and Alex picks it up

"what are you doing with my late husbands file?"

the two FBI officers step in

"chill Mrs. Walker or else you'll wind up killing your husband" said one of them

"Mike's  _not_  my husband"

"no but Ranger Cordell Walker  _is_  have I changed so much that you don't recognize me Alex?"

Alex takes a good look at him and gasps with recognition

"Walker is it really you?"

"yes Alex it's really me"

they embrace after little over six months

"I thought you were dead when I got a call from the hospital I was with our daughter I didn't tell her until after I got confirmation of your death"

"sorry about that but it got to the federal level once I was of critical I recovered and then helped the FBI take down Martencello in return I got my life back when the case was finished"

"you could've at least called Jimmy or told me the case had gone federal when you were dying"

"sorry but it couldn't be done" said one officer

just then Angels watch beeps at the same time as the FBI officers

"it's to let me know to pick up the pizza since Walker is busy (thinks)  _man do I hope they don't see through the lie"_

"we must be going too" said the other

once they were all in secure locations they answered

"(in car) yes?" asked the officers

"there's a problem at the naval base get on it now" said someone

"(in ally) yes?" asked Angel

"how much longer will you take?" asked someone

"the  _reason_  we faked my death was to give me time remember, oh and why didn't you tell me Walker was alive?"

"a) they're on the move and b) it was too risky"

"(sighs) fine I'll try and wrap it up but right now I'm going to get pizza oh and don't ask"

communications are cut and they each head their own way an hour later at Ranger HQ

"sorry pizza took longer than I thought they were busy"

they all start eating pizza and Angel thinks about a few days before her supposed death a year and a half before. 1 ½ years ago at unknown location

"hey guys pizzas here" said someone

everyone scrambles for the boxes

"hey Angel heard you were transferring in a few days why" said another person

"the brass thinks I'll be more useful in Southern Texas so this is my last pizza day with you"

a few days later was the fateful explosion that supposedly killed her

"Angel" said a group of people

"it's too late she's dead" said her boss

a few days at her "funeral" there was someone there who knew the truth

"Agent Angel was a good person, if not for her we wouldn't have been able to make a major dent in the largest drug ring in the US ,and I know for a fact that she would want us to continue her work because that's the way she was"

in the corner

"exactly boss hope you guys finish the job I started on this side of the job I've got Texas" said someone in the shadows

present

"Angel you OK?" asked Walker

"yea I'm fine"

Walker gets a call and he, Jimmy and Angel answer it

"who did this?" asked Jimmy

"don't know I don't recognize any pattern with the locals" said Walker

"that's because these guys  _have_  no pattern it's what makes these guys so dangerous they're unpredictability" said Angel

"who are you talking about and how do you know them?" asked Walker

"(sighs) they're the Calenfeltraf Cartel the most dangerous drug ring in America as for how I know them...it's a long story and best told in a secure location (thinks)  _I hope he and the FBI officers forgive me for lying to them"_

the FBI arrives just then with Alex following them

"what are you doing here?" asked Walker

"we were called here by Alex Cahill Walker for some odd reason" replied an officer

"what for Alex?"

"yea we can handle it" said Angel

"sorry guys but after you left there was a threat made against you guys"

"oh, Angel how do you know it's that group you mention if they're so unpredictable?" asked Walker

the agents start at the name of Angel

"because of one thing that always stays the same, they mark their killed with a hole to the head in the exact same spot without realizing it, but everything else is unpredictable about the Calenfeltraf Cartel Walker"

"how do you know so much about that group?, only one agent knew that much and she's dead because of it" said one of the officers

(sighs) "meet me in the park in one hour if possible there's something I gotta do"

she leaves and the agents the Walkers and Jimmy all look at each other

"that was weird" said Alex

"Ranger Walker you  _do_  realize that you mentioned a dead friend of ours, right?" asked an agent

"actually I didn't, how long ago?"

"year and a half ago in an explosion" replied another

meanwhile at Angel's apartment Angel was looking at the picture and remembering the incident that caused it to happen 2 years ago


	3. Chapter 3

"OK why are we going to the park guys?"

"you'll see" replied the person with her

they get there and a banner is revealed

"Happy Birthday Angel"

"oh my goodness you did this for me?"

"you've earned it"

her boss comes over

"Jack's right you have earned it" (brings out a box from behind his back) "just as you've earned this"

she opens it to reveal a new gun

"boss this is..".

"you've had the same gun for years, and it's your fathers old gun too I'd say it's about time you had a new one"

"thanks chief"

"happy 28th"

present

"that gun has never failed me even in that tight situation a few months ago who knew that almost six months later I would be faking my death for a year and a half"

she looks at the time and you see that she'd been crying earlier

"time to meet them"

the grabs her guns  _two_ badges and coffee at the park

"OK Angel what's this all about?" asked Jimmy

Angel looks at her two jobs and sighs

(under her breath) "how do I do this?, maybe this way (salutes) Agent Angel reporting in after a year and a half being called dead"

"Angel is it really you?" asked one of the agents

"pictures don't lie"

she gives them both of her badges

"it  _is_  you but how? you were killed in the explosion" asked the other

(shakes her head) "no I wasn't we that is the boss and I decided to fake my death so I could shut down the drug ring, but a year after I arrived they disappeared from Texas and I was made a Texas Ranger, but the ring is on the move again and you guys can't do anything else on your end, the only good thing is that they don't know I'm still alive"

"Angel why didn't you tell us? we would've kept the secret" said Walker

"too dangerous Walker sorry"

"now that we know, can we help you take down this ring?" asked Jimmy

"yes I could use the help, those guys are too hard to take down alone"

just then the two agents put their hands in the circle and Angel quickly joins them

"federal vow of victory" said the Agents

"federal vow of victory"

Walker and Jimmy join in

"federal vow of victory" they said as well

"lets do it" said Angel

"have a plan Angel?" asked one of them

"maybe but we're not doing it if any of you don't agree"

"this is your case Angel it's your call" said the other

"no, as of now it's  _our_  case, this entire group has ownership to the case"

"what's the plan?" asked Walker

"we get into the school systems as teachers and students, part of their success is schools the students so we infiltrate the systems and stop them somehow"

"yea that could work but it means a lot more people find out" said Jimmy

"here's the beauty of my plan they only hit major school districts high school mainly"

"the research right?" asked an Agent

"exactly"

"only two major districts two teachers two students and Angel is a principal, I know one who's willing to help and will keep the secret"

a few days later Jimmy and Agent 2 were students at the high school where Angel was at while Walker and Agent 1 were substitute teachers at the other at the school of the high school that Angel was in it was easy dealing with drugs but at Walkers school things were a lot worse Angel's school

"I need to speak with the principal" said a student

"all right but she may not be in" said the secretary

Angel was there

"ms. Canter?"

"yes Julia?"

"can we talk, privately"

"yes what is it?"

Julia brings out a badge

"I'm an undercover drug officer I didn't know who else to turn to and things are about to get out of control with thanks to a new drug and new gang"

"Julia meet me in the basement after school we need to talk"

later that day in the basement

"John, Mark what are you doing here?"

"that's what we were about to ask you" said Mark

Angel comes down

"she's here because I asked her to meet here, we're the only ones she can trust Jimmy"

"exactly hows the drug busting Mary?" asked John

"great John except for right now that is"

they embrace each other

"I was so scared when I saw the explosion on the news, if not for the call I'd be planning a funeral right now"

"I know sis but we  _do_  have criminals to take care of"

"OK who exactly are you two and what's the plan?"

"I'm Ranger Trivette and ms Canter is..." said Mark

"I'm Ranger Angel" replied Angel

"that sounds like a dead agent I used to know" said Mary

(chuckles) "that's because I am that agent but until further notice I'm a Ranger and the plan is this"

she explains in detail what the plan is

"we're gonna go up against a tough crowd" said Mary

"true but we can do it" replied Angel

half way through the school year the case was solved


	4. Chapter 4

"who are you and how did you find us?" said the leader of the gang

(while cuffing) "Agent Angel at your service"

(snarls) "you you're supposed to be dead"

the boss comes over

"fooled you we faked her death so she could have more time to gather enough evidence to bust you"

"I did tell my fellow agents the truth when I said that it was felt I would be more useful in Texas, but I didn't tell them everything for their protection oh I almost forgot" (looks at the leader) "you're under arrest"

she brings him out to a throng of law enforcement officers cheering she puts him in the back of the police van and slams it shut

"it's over the Calenfeltraf cartel is finished and has finally been busted"

an Agent who didn't know the truth spoke up

"because of what Angel and the Texas Rangers gathered, you can finally rest easy Angel"

the agent starts to leave

"Mark hold on a minute please" said the boss

"sorry sir, but it just doesn't seem right without Angel here to celebrate this as well"

later at CD's

"hey stranger" said Angel

"oh hello Ranger" replied Mark

Angel notice his engagement ring

"engaged to someone?"

"no not since my fiancée died, I don't even know why I still wear it it's been a year and a half since that day"

Angel brings out her necklace to reveal a ring round it

"I've kept mine too Mark, in hopes of wearing it again with you yet changing it to a wedding ring at some point"

they look at each other and kiss after a year and a half

"but how the explosion..."

"we faked my death, I was  _supposed_ to have revealed myself after three months but I'm revealing myself tomorrow in a news conference"

"I think we should marry soon after"

"total agreeance Mark after we get married we need to talk"

"OK love"

the next day

"Ranger Walker how do you feel after being part of a major federal case?" asked one reporter

"I'm glad that we could be of some help"

"Ranger Angel there are rumors that you're actually a dead FBI agent records indicate you made the arrest what..." another reporter started to ask but couldn't finish

"what you've heard is true" (straightens out) "Agent Angel reporting back to duty with the end of the Calenfeltraf cartel"

the boss comes over

"glad to officially welcome you back Angel welcome home"

"thanks boss but you, Mark, and I need to talk soon"

a week later Mark and Angel eloped 2 weeks later at Ranger HQ

"why did she want to meet here?" the boss asked Walker

"who knows but we sure will miss her"

Angel speaks up

"you won't miss me as much after my proposal"

"what's the proposal?" asked the boss

"well since I'm going to be in Texas I figured that for half a year I'm a Ranger and the other half I'm an FBI officer starting beginning of next year at FBI HQ in Texas, and continue until I retire from either job but I will go back to either job early if I'm really needed there"

"I'll talk with the brass about it in the meantime Mark, your transfer papers are signed and ready, and of course Angels stuff is already there and your old house has been sold and  _we_  are moving your stuff into your new home even as we speak"

"Mark I bought a house big enough for both of us and paid it in full and we can have children too"

"that's great Angel lets go home"

and so once home they crash a month later at FBI HQ

"Angel your proposal has been approved, starting January first you will be an FBI agent half the year and a Texas Ranger the other half" said the boss

"that's excellent news boss thanks for telling me"

and so on new years day Angel went to FBI HQ ready for anything

"Angel I need to to go to New Mexico and help with a kidnapping case that just crossed state boarders Mark is already there on another case that just closed" said the boss

"I'm on it"

in New Mexico

"hello agent Angel" said a New Mexico agent "hello agent OK what's the sit right now?"

"we've set up a basic search perimeter but it may be extended"

"right"

the case was solved after a week on good terms six months later at Ranger HQ

"Jimmy we have a problem with the drug bust" said Walker

"what's that?"

"we don't have enough people  _and_  our man on the inside hasn't reported in"

just then they heard the door open and two people come in

"he need medical attention fast" said one person

Jimmy took over

"thanks..." started Walker

"Ranger Angel reporting for duty Walker after helping a fellow officer that is"

"welcome back Angel lets go bust some drug dealers"

(laughs) "sorry Walker but I did that for you"

15 minutes earlier at the police station

"hey boys I got some trash for ya" said Angel

the officers look in the back of the truck and see the criminals

"thanks Ranger we'll take care of it, how about we take care of the officer as well" said an officer

"no go, he's a Texas Ranger and insists on reporting in, he'll get help at HQ"

"if you say so, oh and thanks for taking care of part of the trash for us"

"no problem officer"

present

"so it's all good"

"that it is, that it is"

the radio goes off and reports a high speed chase headed towards them

"lets go" said Angel

they quickly join the fray and stop them 25 years later at a special graduation ceremony

"and finally FBI officer/ Texas Ranger Sara Tefler"

Sara accepts her diploma

"if she were here your mom would be proud" said the person handing out the diplomas

"I know"

just then Angel cut, bruised, limping and bleeding shows up

"I'm very proud of her"

"Angel" said the group

"hey sorry I'm late"

and so for 10 years the mother/daughter team prevailed until Angel was killed which equaled mad officers but that was easily taken care of with an arrest


End file.
